Interactive voice response (IVR) systems provide communication services to users. A variety of problems are encountered by interactive voice response systems, including, e.g.: user accents environmental noise user input entry errors users not understanding instructions problems with user devices problems with communication networks, and users terminating communications before the communication services are complete.